Un couple, nous ?
by Eastpak
Summary: Emma se rend dans le bureau de Regina pour leur déjeuner habituel. La secrétaire de cette dernière croit qu'elles sont un couple. Jour 4 - SwanQueen Week - Mistaken for a couple.


Voici le quatrième thème pour la semaine SwanQueen. OUAT ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Un couple, nous ?**

* * *

Tout les midi, depuis maintenant quelques mois, Emma et Regina mangent ensemble dans le bureau de Regina à City Hall.

« Bonjour Shérif Swan. »

« Hey Lisa, Regina est occupée ? » Demanda de suite Emma à la secrétaire de Regina.

« Non, Mayor Mills vous attend. » Lisa prit son téléphone. « Je vous annonce. » Lisa tapa ses ongles contre son bureau. « Madame, votre moitié est arrivée. »

« Hum, moitié, comme dans un couple ? »

« Oui. C'est le comportement typique d'un couple Shérif Swan. »

« Hum, c'est-à-dire que ... Regina et moi ... Nous ne sommes pas un couple Lisa. » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Vraiment ? » Lisa haussa un sourcil. « Vous en faites douté plus d'un à Storybrooke Shérif. »

« Comment pouvez-vous penser que nous sommes un couple ? »

« Les petits-déjeuners, les déjeuners, les dîners, les week-end ... » Enuméra Lisa avec ses doigts.

« Nous pensons aussi à Kid et ... »

« Je n'avais pas fini Shérif. » Emma ferma la bouche. « Les regards, les touchés, les mots pour défendre l'autre, les mots pour réconforter l'autre, les mots pour ... »

« D'accord Lisa, je crois que j'ai compris. » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Donc ? »

« On se comporte peut-être comme un couple. » Lisa ricana légèrement. « Okay, on se comporte comme un couple mais nous n'en sommes pas un Lisa. »

« Si vous le dites Shérif Swan. » Lisa prit un dossier sur son bureau. « Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre Madame. »

« Ouais, elle aime vraiment sa salade de chou ... » Dit Emma en levant le sac avec le déjeuner dont la salade de chou de Regina.

Emma entra dans le bureau de Regina et la vit debout à côté de sa fenêtre.

« Et une salade de chou pour Madame, une ! » Aucune réaction de la part de Regina. « Hum, Regina ? »

« Merci Emma. »

« Okay ... » Emma posa le déjeuner sur le bureau de Regina. « Oh, Lisa nous prend pour une couple. » Emma sortit le déjeuner. « Un couple, nous ? » Emma ricana. « Regina ? » Demanda Emma incertaine lorsque Regina tapa sa main sur son bureau.

« Est-ce si terrible que ça d'être prise dans une relation avec moi ? »

« Non ! » Répondit Emma rapidement, trop rapidement. « Enfin je veux dire ... Non. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque tu en parlais avec Lisa. »

« Comment tu ... » Emma baissa la tête. « Le téléphone ... »

« Sortez Miss Swan. »

« Regina, attends. »

« J'ai dit sortez ! » D'un coup de bras, Regina envoya Emma à l'autre bout du bureau avec sa magie. « Emma ? »

« Outch ... » Emma passa sa main derrière sa tête et vit un peu de sang.

« Emma ! » Regina se précipita vers Emma. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouep. » Emma hurla de douleur lorsque Regina toucha l'arrière de sa tête. « Regina ! »

« Tu as dit que tu allais bien ! »

« C'était du sarcasme ! »

« Comment j'étais censé le savoir ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de ton bureau ! »

« Je t'avais dit de sortir ! » Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur scène de ménage. Lisa se trouvait à l'entrée du bureau.

« Et vous vous étonnez lorsque les gens vous prennent pour un couple ... » Lisa roula des yeux. « Pour le Shérif Madame. » Lisa donna la trousse de premier secours à Regina qui l'avait rejoint.

« Merci Lisa. »

« Madame ? »

« Oui Lisa ? »

« Je prend ma pause déjeuner. » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord Lisa, bon appétit. » Lisa retint Regina par le bras.

« Discutez Madame. » Regina sourit à Lisa avant que celle-ci ne quitte le bureau.

« Que voulait Lisa ? » Regina posa un coton imbibé à l'arrière de la tête d'Emma. « Outch ! »

« Désolée Emma. » Regina se pinça les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie, ça ira plus ... »

« Je ... Je ne veux pas. » Emma regarda Regina avec incompréhension. « J'ai fait ça avec ma magie Emma. »

« Tu étais en colère, c'est cool. » Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina avant qu'il atteigne l'arrière de sa tête. « Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ? »

« Toi. »

« Je ... »

« La force avec la quelle tu as soutenu que nous n'étions pas un couple ... »

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple Regina. »

« Je sais ... » Regina baissa la tête.

« J'ai envie Regina mais tu as eu de nombreuses expériences avec ma famille, toutes mauvaises. » Emma regarda intensément Regina. « Je ne voulais pas te forcer encore une fois dans ... » Regina coupa le discours d'Emma en l'embrassant. « Hum, donc c'est officiel alors ? »

« Je crois oui. » Le sourire de Regina illumina son regard.

« Quel parfum porte Lisa ? »

« Je lui demanderai. »

« Génial. » Emma embrassa Regina. « Maison ? » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« C'est le milieu de la journée Emma. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ... »

« Tu pourrais venir vivre à la maison ... » Regina se pinça les lèvres.

« Ouais ? » Regina hocha la tête. « Je prendrai mes affaires avant de venir ce soir. »

« Et pour Henry ? »

« Quoi avec Kid ? »

« On lui dit quoi ? »

« Regina, si Storybrooke pensait qu'on était un couple, à ton avis, que pensait notre fils ? »

« La même chose je suppose. »

« Exactement Regina. » Emma embrassa le nez de Regina. « Donc je ne pense pas que cela va le choquer si je ramène toutes mes affaires ce soir. » Emma replaça une mèche de Regina derrière son oreille. « A mon avis, il va hausser les épaules et continuer de lire son comic. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. » Emma embrassa Regina. « J'ai pris une salade de chou, tu sais. »

« Je sais Emma. »

« Je commence à avoir faim. »

« Comme c'est étonnant ... » Regina se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Emma fit de même et elles mangèrent leur déjeuner jusqu'à la fin de la pause d'Emma.

Le soir venu, Emma récupéra ses affaires chez ses parents qui ne furent aucunement surpris de la destination de leur fille.

Au manoir, Henry était en train de lire son comic dans le salon alors que sa mère faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

En entendant la sonnette, Regina prit une grande respiration et alla ouvrir. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit Emma.

« Quoi ? » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Tu savais que je venais. »

« Je sais mais avec tes affaires, cela fait encore plus officiel. » Emma se pencha pour embrasser Regina. « Henry est dans le salon. » Cela eut aucune réaction de la part d'Emma.

« Hum ... » Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina.

« Il lit un comic. » Regina entoura le cou d'Emma de ses mains.

« Hum ... »

« Je voudrais lui dire de vive voix. »

« Hum ... »

« Emma ... » Celle-ci embrassa une dernière fois Regina puis s'éloigna.

« Okay. » Emma prit Regina par une main et prit son sac de l'autre. Elles se dirigèrent dans le salon où se trouvait toujours leur fils.

« Henry, on voudrait t'annoncé quelque chose. »

« Kid, avec ta mère, nous sommes en couple. » Henry haussa les épaules et continua de lire son comic. « Je te l'avait dit. »

« Je sais mais j'aurais préféré une réaction plus ... »

« Demain on l'annonce à ma mère ? »

« Bonne idée. » Elles sourirent avant de s'embrasser et d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, en couple.

* * *

Fin


End file.
